A dramione fanfiction
by mysticow1
Summary: Hermione and Draco are first years so they are just starting Hogwarts. They fall in love the very first time they meet. Enjoy this exciting adventure of a romance filled with everything! Please post some reviews as I would really like some feedback on my story to see what you guys think of it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I walked into the Great Hall to find four rows of long tables and right at the end, there was another table which was raised slightly. There were many seats along the fifth table and one large chair in the centre.I assumed it belonged to the headmaster. I'm only a first year you see so this is my first day at Hogwarts. I was in the line in front of all the other first were about 40 of us. We were all following Dumbledore (our headmaster) down the middle of the Great Hall until we came across a small stool with an old, battered hat sat on top."Crowd, round young witches and wizards. First, I would just like to congratulate you all for being invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Myself and all of the other professors, hope you enjoy the time you spend here and make the most of this exciting experience. First of all, we must sorry you all into your houses. At this school, we have four houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. One by one you shall come up and sit on this stool and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and it shall determine which house you're in. Remember, the sorting hat is always right. First up, let's have... Miss Hermione Granger. Please take a seat here Miss Granger."

I was chosen to go first. I proudly went forward and sat down on the stool. Professor Dumbledore placed the dusty hat on my head. To my surprise, it began to talk. "Mmm, brave, intelligent, slightly cunning, a bit of a rebel. That's a hard one. Let's go with... You can't be a Slytherin as you're not a pure blood. You must be a Gryffindor!" The hat roared. All of the first years applauded as Dumbledore pulled off the hat and I leapt off the stool and went to sit on the bench by the Gryffindor table. The amount of first years waiting to be sorted rapidly decreased. Five boys had joined my house. Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and this seriously geeky wizard called Harry Potter; he calls himself 'the chosen one'. Two girls also joined us. They were Lavenda Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender seemed really nice. We were gossiping about the hot boys for a little while. 2 other girls joined our table but I didn't quite catch their names.

I looked over towards the stool and the sorting hat. The first years had all been sorted apart from one wizard. He had beautiful blond hair, he had slarkling blue eyes and was rather tall and slender. Just my type."Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore called out as the fit young wizard walked up to the stool. He was spotted into Slytherin. I was gutted! Everyone knows that Gryffindor students aren't supposed to get along with the Slytherin children. I didn't give a shit. I don't care if I socialise with a Slytherin, if it makes me happy, that's all I care about. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, it was like they were glued on! There was some sort of... connection, a special bond that is unbreakable. He walked straight past me as I stared at his gorgeous features and he actually glanced down at me. He smiled and bent down and whispered something in my ear. "Hey, after this bullshit ceremony, do you wanna meet me outside, Hermione?" Oh my fucking God! Draco fucking Malfoy knew my name! I felt like I was in a dream. I started at him and went to speak but no words came out so I just nodded. My heart was beating so fast. I thought I was going to explode! I was filled with happiness and excitement.

Dumbledore can't round to all four tables and handed every individual person a map of the school grounds. He labelled each of the house's common rooms so we could easily find our way there from the great hall and get settled. He had also written the password to the common room at the bottom of the sheet so we could enter. Gryffindor' s password was Caput Draconis.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking along the corridor outside the Great Hall when someone grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into a small, empty room. They locked the door behind them. At this moment I had no idea who it was. I'm not the smartest of cookies. I turned to see who it was. It was Draco! "Hello Hermione." Draco said, stroking my face with his delicate hand. I stated intensely into his glowing blue eyes. "Hello Draco" I replied. He looked at me, licking his lips. "Are you single? A girl as hot as you is probably already in a relationship, but, you never know."

"I am single. What about you?" I replied. He nodded.

"That's great! I'm single too." He squealed, taking my slender hands and pulling me closer to his sizzling body. There was less than 5cm between us. He leant in to kiss me on the cheek. I swerved out of the way. He looked at me as if to say sorry. I shook my hands and then threw my small hands around the back of his neck. I kissed him fully on the lips. It was my first ever kiss, my first ever love. It felt great! We stood there for about five minutes snogging eachother's faces off. We suddenly heard footsteps coming from the tiny path just outside the castle. We didn't want to get caught, especially not on our first day, so we hugged each other and dashed out of the room and hurried along to our common rooms. I felt like I was dreaming. Everything was just so unreal.

I rushed up the stairs and turned left and carried among the poorly lit corridor until I came across a picture of a fat lady. The painting of this woman began to talk. "Are you a Gryffindor young lady?" She asked rather politely, staring right at me. I nodded. Could she hear me as well as see me? "Okay young one. I now must ask you for the password before you enter to make sure you definitely are a Gryffindor. We don't want anyone from the other houses entering our common room. You must insure that you whisper the password in my ear so only I can hear it." I looked down at the sheet Then slowly leaned in towards the painting on the wall. "Caput Draconis" I whispered. The lady looked at me.

"That is correct young one. You shall enter. The staircase on the left leads to the boys dormitories and the one in the right leads to the girls dormitories. I can insure you that the girls dorm is very secure, more secure than the boys dorm as yours has a built in slide for any boys that enter so it makes it impossible for any boys to actually reach the girls dormitories."

The picture moved and behind it, there was a large hole, like an old doorway. It was big enough for someone to climb through. I climbed through it and found myself in a circular room with red wallpaper. The Gryffindor common room. There were some comfy looking arm chairs and some tables and a bulletin board towards the back of the room. There was also a window evolved looked out onto the school grounds. There was a large fireplace which took up all of one wall. It was stunning. I took the staircase on the right and entered the girls dormitory. There were about 35 beds all neatly made with a fresh, clean white and red duvet set. It was rather quaint.


	3. Chapter 3

I set my bags down and my books and Crookshanks, my cat. I then ran along to meet the love of my life, Draco. Ahhhh! His gorgeous face, his perfect hair, his dreamy blue eyes. I ran across the relatively large room, dodging the beds and the bags of other students. I skipped merely down the stairs and scurried over to the main door. I pushed it open and hurried along the corridor and down the moving staircase. "Hey babe" Draco shouted out to me as I was coming down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, he took my hand and we began to walk together. "What subject do you have now?" I asked him.

"Potions with professor Snape. What about you?" He replied. I looked at him and smiled ever so enthusiastically. "I have potions with professor Snape now as well!"He looked down at me and smiled as we walked hand in hand to our potions class. He seemed to know the way so I just decided to follow him.

We finally came to a large wooden door which was covered with a thick layer of dust. A sign which read 'Potions' was nailed onto the door. "Looks like this is it. Ladies first" he held open the door for me so I walked in. "Thank you" I said respectfully. We arrived a few minutes early so the professor wasn't actually in the classroom yet but there were a few students who were already seated. I noticed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sitting right at the front near Snape's desk. There were some Slytherin boys who were sat with the Potter boy. I noticed two spare seats right at the back of the room so Draco and I headed over to sit down there. More students began to saunter in and began chatting.

A rather tall, handsome man with dark hair and eyes staggered into the room; I assumed that it was professor Snape. He looked around the room the shouted from the top of his voice: "What is going on in here?! What is all this noise?! Silence! Right, I am professor Snape, your potions teacher." He placed a large pile of brand new exercise books and some old potions books down on his desk. He picked the exercise books up again and said:"I need a volunteer tho give out these books...quickly, someone, anyone." Of course, Harry 'try-hard' Potter's hand shot up as he kept down from his stool. "Thank you, Harry Potter." How did he know his name? It was only our first day. Potter ran over to Snape and collected the books. I despised that kid, despite him being a Gryffindor. He handed out the exercise books to everyone. I glanced over at Draco, who was still holding my hand; when I tried back around, I was startled by the sight of Snape standing there in front of us. He had placed two books on the table, one for each of us. "What's going on here? It's almost as if you are... you to something. I shall be keeping a very close eye on the two of you." He said. We sighed as he walked away to hand out the remaining books.


	4. Chapter 4

Potions was quite boring. It took forever for the lesson to finish. I picked up my books and shoved my quill into my robe pocket. As I was doing so, I heard this strange noise. "What the fuck is that?" I asked, turning round to look behind me.  
>"Oh, sorry. That would be my stomach, I can't wait until lunch." Draco laughed. I looked across at him and laughed too.<br>"Ha! Well at least it's lunch now. I need to go up to the common room first though, so I will see you later." I replied. He nodded. That's when I realised that he would have to sit on the Slytherin table and I would have to sit on the Gryffindor table. I walked out of Potions class on my own and walked up the staircase and went into the common room. No one was in there, I assumed that everyone was either still in their classes or they were already downstairs in the Great Hall. I laid my books on the wooden floor under my bed and quickly got undressed and put on some different clothes. I put on a white blouse and a skin tight denim skirt with my black leather jacket and my ugg boots. I took out the hairband which was holding my ponytail in place. My curly brown hair fell down and stayed just below my shoulders. I put on some eyeliner and some mascara and then walked down to the Great Hall.

As I sat down, Lavender and Parvati came and sat down either side of me. "Hey Hermione! Who's that fit guy you've been hanging around with all day?" They chorused.

"Oh, he's Draco Malfoy, he's a Slytherin. He's my boyfriend." I replied. They looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces. "A Slytherin? Why aren't you going out with a Gryffindor?" I gave them both a strange look.  
>"Seriously? Have you seen the Gryffindor boys in our year? They're so fugly!" I laughed. They looked at me in disgust.<br>"Hermione, you can't say that! I think I'm in love with Ron Weasley. His gorgeous ginger locks and his hilarious jokes, ahhhhh." said Lavender. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Parvati. She quietly began to speak. "I know exactly how you feel Lavender. I fallen in love with Harry and I can't get out!" I looked at her and just sighed. It then made me say: "Wait, what? You are in love with Harry? Who Harry Potter? The geeky kid?" She blushed/  
>"He's not geeky, he just knows his stuff. You know it helps being in love with a smart wizard. I bet your Draco is as thick as two short planks." I gave her an evil glare and helped myself to some food. The table was filled with food. There was an assortment of vegetables on a large tray in the middle of our small table and there was a mound of crispy roast potatoes in a heated container at the end. On the other end, there were three plates of different meats. One was filled with roast chicken, another filled with pork and the third filled with beef. There was a tray of golden Yorkshire puddings between the meat and the vegetables and on the other side of the vegetables, there were two jugs of thick, beef gravy. In front of me was a silver dinner plate, a set of silver cutlery and a small silver goblet. I picked up the goblet and looked inside. There was a strange pinky coloured liquid. I smelt it but I still couldn't tell what it was. I took a few sips. Mmmm, it was quite nice. It was a mixed berry juice, I could taste the sweet strawberries, raspberries and the cherries along with some new tastes that I didn't recognise.<p>

As I put down my silver goblet and began to help myself to some food, Draco walked in and went and sat down with the Slytherin boys we saw in Potions class. I wonder wear he went? Maybe he had came to find me in the Gryffindor common room. Oh dear, I sure hope he didn't because I remembered what the fat lady said about the fitted slide which was activated when any boys tried to enter the girls dormitory. Oh well, I will interrogate him later on. I stabbed a couple of slices of roast beef with my fork and placed them on my plate, then scooped two soup spoon sized portions onto my plate and grabbed about three potatoes and put them on my plate too, and finally drizzled some gravy over my lovely dinner. I ate it, savouring every moment. It was beautiful.


End file.
